tf_wfncfandomcom-20200214-history
Geargrinder
'" I never thought that I would become a leader. But when it came, I rose to action, to the fight." Geargrinder as Leader of the Autobots During the Neo Cybertron War, a leader was called into action after the disapperance and death of Optimus Prime. The one who stepp'ed up to the plate now Life before the Neo Cybertron War (33 U.C.-36 U.C.) "I don't sell armor to the kinds of thieves such as you three!" "Exactly, that's why were not buying it" "I said for you to leave my shop with nothing!" "Oh we're taking to something with us," "Won't be armor," Geargrinder to Honeflash, Xax, and Ricochet Early Times (33 U.C.-34 U.C.) Geargrinder was one of the Cybetronian Armorsmiths living in a poor area of New Kaon, the newest city placed back on top of the Decepticon Capital. She was happy with her simple life and wasn't normally one who would think bigger than an Armorsmith, though she would sometimes wonder seeing some Insecticons She was once threatened by the city's top crime units who would later become 3 of the most trusted Autobots, Honeflash; a rough speedster making more getaways than anyone, Xax; A skilled flyer who's hauled away more energon than anybody, and Ricochet; who can hold up anything to get as much energon as he wants. The trio made their way to Geargrinder's Armorsmith "innocently" browsing the area for their next target, until Geargrinder was annoyed by their browsing and forced them out. Instead of deciding to steal armor, they planned to kidnap Geargrinder first, but were just thwarted by the Cybertron Guards Warider and Hotshot, causing the trio to "haul metal" out. The Insecticon Gathering (35 U.C.) As time passed, Geargrinder was able to move into a middle class area of New Kaon and started her new life of dreaming big. Ever often caused her to wonder as the Insceticons gathering each day was increasing by two a day. Geargrinder was the last one to realize it (After Honeflash, Xax, and Ricochet supported their suspicious activity before being caught by Warider and Hotshot). Geargrinder had called them all in order to launch investigation on the Insecticon Hive just outside the Hydrax Canyons. As they climbed, the 6 of the found out a gathering of an Insecticon plot to resurrect the Decepticon army, at the head was Ransack, and Entir. The group spied as the meeting went on, hearing about their plan for a attack on New Kaon's capital, Mission City. Warider suggested that they take the information straight to the capital. Honeflash denied knowing with his record he wouldn't be let in so easily. Hotshot suggested taking them down now. However, the conversation had finally been heard and the Insecticons came out and attacked the group until they finally reached out the vicinity of Hydrax Canyons. Race Against the Cons (35 U.C.) Geargrinder, Warider, Hotshot, Honeflash, Ricochet, and Xax instantly departed toward Mission City the next day to deliver the information to Ultra Magnus, the supreme ruler of Cybertron. The criminal trio was forced to wait outside while the others bought the informatoin before the council. Their case was thrown in and later even started an argument between the council. Half of them believing it as a hoax, and the other half worried of another war. Until Hotshot used his recording of the meeting he took in secret, which then set the council in motion to move all of Mission City on high alert. Geargrinder and the others soon left back for New Kaon until they heard a large explosion from the Council Room. The guards left the post to see, and Honeflash, Geargrinder and Hotshot went to check on the Council. Warider, Xax, and Ricochet were trapped by the Decepticon Ambush waiting outside for them. When the three reached in the room, they saw Ironhide and Circuit carrying Ultra Magnus to safety, having been injured by the explosion. Geargrinder explained that there was no area in Mission City where they could easily escape from the attack. Ransack and Entir latered surrounded them all, as well as capturing Warider, Xax, and Ricochet outside. The Council, and the 6 of them had no way of escaping the area until a miracle came, the light of the Matrix of Leadership gave them a chance to escape. Unaware, that the light was from the missing leader Optimus Prime. Declaration of War (36 U.C.) "The Autobots are going to need a new leader. And I believe that the leader is you" "No, I'm not who is made for leadership" "If the top bot says it it must be you" "Surely Ultra Magnus and the council can-" "Democracy in a Cybertronian War will cause us doom. Its time for a new generation of Autobots, all of you, to defeat a new generation of Decepticons" -Optimus Prime, to the group of 6 before his final death On the eve of a high Decepticon/Insecticon Alliance March to take back Kaon as the Decepticon Capital, all expected Optimus Prime to be able to stop them. Geargrinder had visited the council area again where she was told to meet Honeflash, Xax, and Ricochet there. However, when she arrived, she saw the council building in ruins, two guard; Circuit and Corefire almost offline. She enters and find 3 Decepticons just cleaning up the area outside the gate. She sees that Corefire still has his Neutron Assault Rifle and Circuit with his X18 Scrapmaker. Geargrinder takes them both and eliminate the guard decepticons. She makes her way to the ruins of the council room. Arriving, Geargrinder is shocked by the destruction that was caused. Ultra Magnus had been killed and his hammer being taken, Sideswipe, and Air Raid were buried in rubble, Ironhide, Ratchet, Honeflash, Ricochet, Xax and Perceptor were completely lost of parts, Wheeljack, and any other Autobots, were all dead. Shocked by this, Geargrinder notices that there was still life left in Ultra Magnus and asks him what happened. With whatever was left in him, he muttered that it was Ransack who ambushed them all. Heading back outside, she notices that Optimus Prime stood outside. Wondering what he was staring at, she sees that the attack on New Kaon had begun. She tries to convince him to lead whatever remains of the Autobots. Meanwhile behind them, Warider and Ricochet manage to pull the rest of the council thats alive from the wreckage with Honeflash, Hotshot, and Xax carrying Ultra Magnus out. Optimus tells them all that the new Generation of Autobots stand before them; Hotshot, Honeflash, Ricochet, Warider Xax, and Geargrinder. Surprisingly Optimus knew that he would be alive to help them and passed on, but the Matrix never chose a new Prime. The War for Neo Cybertron (37 U.C.-45 U.C.) "Your color scheme is a rare one that we were unable to master, so we gave you a different color scheme" ?]] "What do you mean by different?" "I'm sure you'll know and like this new one" Geargrinder to Breakaway The Syndrome (37 U.C.-39 U.C.) '' ''Autobot Boot Camp (37 U.C.-38 U.C.) '' ''In beginnings (37 U.C.) Geargrinder became on the newest recruit for the new Neo Autobots, along with Honeflash, Xax, Ricochet, Warider, Hotshot, along with other recruits such as Circuit, Corefire, Breakaway and others. Ironhide ran the training in order to aid the new recruit in the ways of the Autobot. Geargrinder had been one who could catch on quick, but had always stopped to help out Breakaway, the one who joined the Autobots to become their scientist, and wasn't completely fit for training. Ironhide was always one to criticize it, but Geargrinder never paid attention to it. However one day, Ironhide's criticism managed to get to her, where she decided that she would leave the Autobot Boot Camp, saying she didn't need the training. Long after she was out of range, the Decepticons ambushed them all and held Breakaway and Ironhide as hostage, leaving the recruits at nothing to do. Geargrinder with her Neutron Assault Rifle ambush the Decepticons from behind, freeing Ironhide, allowing him to take down the commander. Jetfire's Flight of the Valkyries (38 U.C.) The squad managed to move on to stage 2 of the Autobot Boot Camp, Jetfire's Training Grounds. The objective was to see which of them could manage to beat Jetfire in a fight? For Ricochet, he planned to take him on and be the first to beat the "old timer". However, Ricochet did not take into account that Jetfire could go airborne and couldn't manage to win first. Next was Xax, who to his advantage, was someone able to take flight just like Jetfire was. he almost managed to pull off a score for the cadets, but a Cybertronian Helicopter couldn't pull off against a Cybertronian Jet, and managed to score the second loss instead. Geargrinder was the next up, but suffered just like Ricochet. Honeflash, Circuit, and Breakaway couldn't manage to catch Jetfire, not even when he fought them on the ground for a time. All came down to Corefire, who surprisingly had an ability to triple change. Corefire had been secretly studying Jetifre's Tactics; for instance, Jetfire seemed to always dodge to the left whenever fired at and spins under to retaliate from the right. Corefire used this information and managed to beat Jetfire, inspiring the others to do the same as Corefire did to have a chance to graduate from the Autobot Boot Camp and be ready for war. The Grand Finale Test (39 U.C.) The Recruits were all granted one final test to be qualified as Autobots, however neither one of the trainers could come up with one, until the alert of the Decepticon's Fortress, the Syndrome was almost operational. Jetfire, Ironhide, and Jazz could all agree that the recruits needed this as the final test and were assigned to infiltrating and taking down the Syndrome. If all else failed, Jetfire had Thermal Detpacks implanted inside the recruit to self destruct the Syndrome if they didn't succeed. On the way over to the Syndrome, Breakaway had a scan of everyone and discovered their detonators. Geargrinder suggested that they quickly turn back and demand they remove them. Honeflash and Corefire disagreed because they were too close to their target. Warider suggested that when they first reach the Syndrome they take control of their communications tower. The Autobot team moves in to sneak assault and capture the Syndrome Communications Network. Geargrinder was in charge of eliminating the guards inside of the network tower while Breakaway made contact with the others. After reaching them, the recruit demanded that they defuse the bombs inside of them, however Jetfire denied and said he would only defuse the bombs if they make it back to the base alive. While Breakaway continued to try and convince Jetifre, Geargrinder, Honeflash, Xax, and Circuit were forced to hold back the door as the Insecticons were trying to burst down the door. When Breakaway realized that they weren't getting help, He had no choice but to alert everyone else that they may be done, until Geargrinder rallies them up. Honeflash, Ricochet, and Xax await on the west wing. Breakaway, Circuit, and Corefire await on the east wing. Geargrinder and the others stayed in front. As the recruits made their way to their positions the Insecticons knocked down the door, but were instantly destroyed in a triangle formation. The team of Autobots made past the Decepticons and Insecticons in the area on their way to the core of the Syndrome. By the time the army arrived, Ransack, Entir, Thunderblaze, Wreck-Gar, and the other Insecticons were already at the vault. At base, Ironhide, Jetfire, and Jazz were deciding if the recruits couldn't push through the whole armada of Insecticons while they weren't look at the recruit actually winning. However, coming to the 3 main decepticons, All recruits but Geargrinder and Breakaway against the 4 warriors. As a last resort, Geargrinder came up with a plan to destroy the Syndrome, without ending their lives. She revealed the fact that there were Detpacks implanted in them, as well as showing them to the army. Thunderblaze was considering blasting them all but was halted by Ransack. The 3 Autobots at base realized that either way they decided now, the Syndrome would be destroyed, but Jetfire suggested that they wait to see how it played out. While the decepticons and insecticons were distracted by Geargrinder, Honeflash managed to cloak himself and escape passage as he snuck behind them. By the time Ransack realized that Geargrinder tricked them, Honeflash managed to launch his Path Blaster at the core, causing the Syndrome to self-destruct and the Insecticons flee. from the base. Geargrinder risked her own life by helping out all of the injured Autobots out of the self-destructing base and back to New Iacon, the new home of the Neo Autobots. War for Neo Cybertron (40 U.C.-45 U.C.) As training time passed for the new recruits of the Neo Autobots and the armies had become built, the remains of the council had called Geargrinder to them in order to give her the news. When she reached the base, the news was delivered. Over many meeting of debates, the council had decided that Geargrinder would be selected to lead the Neo Autobots. Geargrinder seemed to be the only one surprised as the others were completely expecting her to be chosen as the leader for the Neo Autobots. She chose not to resist the position that she was given, and assumed role of Neo Autobot Leader. Escape from Viper's Pass (42 U.C.) In an attempt of luring out Entir's Decepticon Armada from the Viper's Pass, Geargrinder and Breakaway managed to come up with a strike team to ascend into the 3 core passes. Geargrinder and Breakaway led the 1st team, Honeflash, Ricochet, and Xax Category:Neo Autobot Army Category:Neo Leaders Category:Leaders